Infinite Ways to Say I Love You
by Audrey Rhey
Summary: All the ways Fairy Tail couples say I love you. GrayxNatsu MiraxErza LevyxGajeel
1. Annoyance

**Annoyance**

 **Gray and Natsu**

"How are you feeling?" Gray's voice cut through the fog crowding in Natsu's head. The dragon slayer opened his eyes slowly, trying to ignore the brightness from the light above them.

"Okay I guess." He said, feeling a bit dizzy as he attempted to sit up.

"Easy." Gray warned, placing a cold hand on his shoulder. "Do you want a sip of water?"

"Yeah." Natsu replied, looking down at the iv in his arm.

Gray grabbed a plastic cup off of the bedside table and held it to Natsu's lips. The pink haired boy took a small drink, wetting his mouth. Gray pulled it back and offered him a small smile. "Everything went well, if you were wondering." Gray said, setting the cup back down. The idiot had jumped off the roof of the guild hall to prove he could land on his feet. He would have made it too, if it weren't for the fact that he landed on a piece of busted concrete. The resulting injury had required surgery to place some pins in his ankle, something neither of them were too happy about.

"Where's Happy?" Natsu asked, looking around the room for his exceed companion.

"He went to get something for us to eat. He'll probably fly through the door with a couple fish sandwiches soon."

"Good, I'm starving." Natsu said, absentmindedly placing his hand on his stomach.

"I don't think you're allowed to eat yet, flame brain." Gray pointed out, eyeing the water cup. "They told me to let you have small sips of water until they cleared you."

"This sucks. I had surgery on my ankle, not my stomach and I haven't eaten all day!" He complained, crossing his arms with a childish pout on his face.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so damn reckless Natsu. Mavis, you could have been injured a lot worse than just a broken ankle." Gray snapped, annoyance getting the better of him.

"You're still mad at me." Natsu frowned, his eyes dropping to the blanket covering his body.

"Of course I'm still mad at you. We're Fairy Tail wizards, I can take you getting hurt, but I can't take you getting hurt for no reason. I know you think you're invincible, but you're not." Gray groaned, running his hands back through his hair.

"I didn't mean to break my ankle."Natsu pointed out, wincing at the pain in his leg as he shifted.

"But you meant to jump off the roof! Why would you even do that?"

"You were there. You know exactly why I did it." Natsu said, making eye contact with the raven haired mage.

"That's not what I mean." Gray sighed. "I just wish you would be more careful, okay? It hurts me to see you hurting."

"You do care." Natsu said, the corners of his mouth curling up to form a small smile.

"Of course I care, idiot. You're my boyfriend."

"Yeah, but you've been acting really cold and annoyed since the accident yesterday."

"Because you're a reckless idiot. It doesn't mean I don't care about you. Quite the opposite actually." Gray said, exasperated. He grabbed the water cup off of the table and pressed the straw against Natsu's lips. He watched carefully as the dragon slayer took a long sip.

"Hey Gray," Natsu said, breaking the silence between them.

"What?"

"Thanks for being here." He said, an apologetic look playing across his face.

Gray leaned down and planted a small kiss on Natsu's forehead, all the annoyance he'd felt fading away. For a reckless idiot, he knew just how to make the ice mage melt.

"I'm sorry I got so annoyed."

"It's okay. I'll try to do less stupid stuff."

"Really?"

"I said I'll try." Natsu said, a cocky grin sneaking across his face.

"Good enough, flame brain."

"Popsicle dick."

"Get some rest Natsu." Gray said, standing up. "I'm going to go get a nurse to see if you can have something to eat."

* * *

This will be focusing on three ships, Gray x Natsu, Levy x Gajeel, and Mirajane x Erza.

Just small moments in time.


	2. Strawberry Cheescake

**Strawberry Cheesecake**

 **Mirajane x Erza**

Mirajane wiped her the flour off of her forehead with the back of her hand, little particles of white powder falling onto her black dress. Sun streamed in through the window, casting soft yellow light over her work space. A small giggle escaped her lips as she realized how much cleaning she would have to do.

She pulled open the oven door and peaked inside. The smell of strawberries hit her instantly, a satisfied smile creeping across her face. The white haired mage had spent all morning creating the perfect strawberry cakes with cheese cake filling, but they were no ordinary cakes.

Erza was leaving for a week long mission in a few hours and Mirajane always worried about her eating right on the road. The titania's sweet tooth often seemed to get the better of her, especially when she wasn't at home to cook. Mira had spent all morning making the cake mix from scratch, sneaking just enough carrots and beets into the batter to give it extra nutrients without changing the taste. At least that way she would have something other than junk, even if she didn't realize it.

The timer on top of the stove buzzed violently, snapping Mira from her thoughts. She quickly shut it off and lowered the oven door. Grabbing an oven mitt from the counter, she pulled the tray of little cake pans out of the oven. Each of the seven cakes were perfect, their surface perfectly even. Sticking a small wood block under one of the stove legs had done wonders for it's ability to cook evenly.

She carefully removed the sides from each of the spring form pans and set them to the side, hoping the cakes would cool a bit faster. It would be no more than thirty minutes before Erza arrived.

Mirajane grabbed the carton of already rinsed strawberries from the back of the counter and carefully sliced them into even slices. She covered each of the cake's tops with the strawberries so that they were layered perfectly. Hopefully the titania would appreciate their beauty.

After giving them time to cool, she carefully placed each of them into a white paper box, taking time to seal each one with a small sticker in the shape of the Fairy Tail symbol. Satisfied with a job well done, she placed them to the side as she cleaned up her mess. How she managed to get beet juice on the ceiling, well, she'd never know.

"Erza!" Mirajane yelled happily as she saw the crimson haired woman walking across the guild. "Come here, I've got a little something for you."

"What is it?" Erza asked, catching the mage's eyes. "I've got a mission today."

"I know, I made you something to take." Mira chirped as the Titania approached.

Erza pulled the handles of the bag apart, her eyes widening as she caught sight of it's contents. "Cake?"

"Strawberry cakes with cheese cake filling, your favorite."

"Thank you so much Mira. These had to have taken a while to bake." Erza said, quickly picking the bag off of the counter. It was obvious she had no intentions of leaving the cakes behind. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know." Mira smiled, the slightest bit of red playing across her cheeks as she made eye contact with Erza. "But I wanted to."

"I'm already running late." She said, eyeing the clock behind the counter. Erza offered Mira a genuine smile. "But thanks again for these."

"You're welcome Erza." Mira replied, watching her walk away. It would be a week before she saw her again. Maybe then she would- She shook the thought, embarrassed at the idea. For someone who played match maker so often, she was less than skilled at sharing her own feelings.


	3. A Little Help

**A Little Help**

 **Gajeel x Levy**

* * *

"I'm going outside." Levy mumbled, standing up from her bench just in time to not get hit by a piece of flying debris from the ongoing fight.  
"Want me to go with you?" Droy asked, accidentally bumping the table into her as he stood.  
"Are you okay Levy?" Jett chimed, casting Droy a glare.  
"I'm fine boys. I just need to go get some fresh air." She said, walking away before they could object. The solid script mage had woken up with a headache that only seemed to be getting worse and worse as the day progressed. The ruckus inside didn't serve to help it any.  
It was cool outside, the perfect temperature for an autumn day, with just a light breeze drifting through the air. She leaned against the wall of the guildhall, rubbing her temple with two finger tips, her other arm crossed over her body. Levy closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, enjoying the quiet.  
"Hey Shrimp." Gajeel's rough voice sounded, replacing the quiet with a familiar sound. He placed his warm hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She said, offering him a small smile. "I've just got a headache."  
"What have I told you about staying up all night, pouring over your books?" He asked, leaning against the wall beside her.  
"I'm on a deadline for a request from the board. It's proving more difficult than I originally thought it would be." She admitted, looking up at the iron dragon slayer.  
"I hear yah. Missions are important, but Shorty," He paused, looking her over carefully. "You're more important. You've gotta take care of yourself first."  
"Says the guy who just got into a fight in the middle of the guild." She teased, leaning her head against his arm.  
"That was just a bit of fun." He said, rummaging in his pocket. He pulled out an aluminum water bottle and something smaller enclosed in his hand. He held them out to her, dropping two white pills in her hand. "Take these."  
"Headache medicine?" Levy asked, struggling to unscrew the bottle cap. How tight did he have the thing on there? "How did you know?"  
"Every time you stay up late you have a headache the next day and as hard as you were concentrating on it when I left last night, I knew you'd end up staying up all night with it again." He replied, taking the bottle from her and opening it with ease.  
"Thanks." She replied, pink spreading across her cheeks as she realized just how easily the dragon slayer was able to predict her actions. She swallowed the pills, chasing them with a long drink of the water.  
"It's calmed down inside now, why don't we go get something to eat?" He suggested, wrapping a heavy arm around her.  
"I'm actually starving." She said, pushing herself off of the wall.  
"You know, you could always let me help you with it once we get a bite to eat." Gajeel pointed out, brushing her hair away from the side of her face.  
"With ancient runes?" Levy asked, repressing the urge to laugh.  
"I know I don't know anything about them, but I could keep you company and make sure you remember to eat."  
"Actually, there might be something else you can help me with."  
"Really?" He asked, his voice raising just a hair higher than normal.  
"Yeah. I'll show later. Let's go get some food."

"You want me to do your laundry?" Gajeel asked, cocking a pierced eyebrow at her as she set a hamper of dirty clothes in front of him on the coffee table.  
"And fold it, please?" She asked, her brown eyes pleading. "It's one less thing I have to worry about while I finish this up.  
"You're lucky you're damn cute Shrimp." He said gruffly, picking up the hamper.  
"I'm just lucky you have a soft spot for shrimp." She corrected, leaning up to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks again, Gajeel."  
"No problem Shorty, but you're going to owe me one."  
"Owe me one what?" She asked, her eyes connecting with his.  
"I'll show you later."

* * *

A/N: I do accept requests for these!

Just remember, they will be going in chronological order.

Natsu and Gray are together.

Mira and Erza are not together yet.

And Levy and Gajeel are together, but not officially... yet.


	4. An Invitation

**A Little Help**

 **Gray x Natsu**

* * *

The dark mage held a knife against the skin of his throat, pressing it in just hard enough to draw small droplets of blood. Natsu struggled against his bonds, trying to free himself to no avail. The bastard had overpowered both Gray and the dragon slayer. Natsu had stayed conscious just long enough to see an image he would never forget. Gray was gone.

He woke up tied to a chair, thick ropes cutting into his skin. None of it made sense to him as he tried to burn away his bonds. It was no use. In this room, all of his magic was useless, but on the same hand, so was the magic of the dark mage.  
As his captor turned away from him, Natsu saw an opening and took it. He kicked his leg forward with all his strength, severing the restraint tying his leg to the chair. The force behind it snapped the leg of the chair, causing him to fall forward onto his face, his hands useless behind his back.  
"You'll regret that one." The dark Mage whispered darkly in Natsu's ear. The vile man was so close he could smell the mage's breath. The familiar scent sent pain through his heart. Was it peppermint? "Are you okay?"  
"What?" Natsu asked, snapping his head to the side. He blinked his eyes furiously, quickly realizing he was on the ice mage's couch. It was just a bad dream. Gray was right in front of him, sitting on the edge of the couch.  
"Are you okay?" Gray asked, placing his cool hand on Natsu's shoulder. "I heard you yell from the other room."  
"Yeah." He mumbled, sitting up. "Just a bad dream"  
"Probably from the pain medication." Gray decided. "You always have weird dreams when you take that stuff."

"You're the one who is making me take it." He frowned, crossing his arms. "I would be fine without it. I've handled much worse without it."  
"Yeah, but it will also help with the swelling." Gray reminded, running his hand down his shoulder. "It's not like they've got you on something super strong. You've always had weird dreams when they put you on stuff."  
"Not like this." Natsu said solemnly, looking away. The thought of losing Gray was beyond what he could handle.  
"If it's really that bad you can just come sleep with me tonight, okay?" Gray said softly, catching the dragon slayer's eyes.  
"Really? You want me to sleep in bed with you?" Natsu asked, his mood instantly improving.  
"Yeah. Come on, let's go flame brain" he said, standing up.  
"What happened to taking things slow?" Natsu teased, cocking an eyebrow at the ice mage. Gray had insisted he stay over until his ankle was better. Despite his accelerated healing rate, Gray had made excuses for him to stay longer and longer. Still, they had yet to do more in the evenings than cuddle on the couch.  
"I invited you to sleep, not fuck. Besides, I felt awful making you sleep on the couch." He extended his hand towards the dragon slayer.  
"Okay." Natsu decided, dropping the issue for the time being. He grabbed the ice mage's hand and pulled himself up, noticing how little his ankle seemed to hurt as he put weight on it. Maybe the pain medication wasn't too bad of an idea after all.

"Scoot over." Gray urged, looking at the pink haired man sprawled out on top of the bed spread. The sight of Natsu in his bed wasn't half bad, even if he did intentionally take up most of the bed.

"I'm moving." Natsu groaned, rolling onto his side away from the ice mage.

Gray slid in behind him, not bothering to cover up with a furnace in bed next to him. He ran his finger tips along the edge of Natsu's shoulder, tracing the outline of his muscular figure. The dragon slayer seemed to melt under his touch, the tension in his body fading away. He placed a tender kiss on his shoulder, whispering in his ear. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Natsu rolled over to face him, a rather serious look on his face. As their eyes met, his expression softened, a hint of a smile forming on his lips. "I am now."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No," The response was automatic, defensive. He moved closer and buried his head in the ice mage's chest, inhaling deeply. "Can we just stay like this for now?"

"Yeah." Gray replied, draping his arm over him. "I don't know what happened in your dream, but everything is okay. Alright?"

"Okay." He mumbled in response, tilting his head up to look at Gray.

Gray placed a kiss on his forehead, pulling him tighter as they drifted off to sleep.


	5. Panties

**Panties**

 **Gajeel x Levy**

* * *

"Hey Shorty, I have a question for you if you got a minute." Gajeel asked, walking in the front door of his house. He and Levy had plans for the evening, but they could wait a bit longer. He was already a bit late, but thankfully the blue haired beauty never seemed to care.

"What is it?" She asked, lowering her glasses as she looked up from her book. The solid script mage was curled up on his couch, waiting for him to get home from his mission with Lily.

The iron dragon slayer grabbed a small wooden box from the end table beside the couch and pulled something out of it. He slowly unfolded the black lacy cloth, keeping it out of Levy's sight. "I found these while I was doing your laundry." He said, holding the panties up by the corner of the waist band. "And I was wondering why you don't ever wear them for me?"

"Gajeel, you stole my panties?" She asked, her cheeks reddening at the revelation. That was the last thing she expected when she asked him to help her with the laundry.

"Not really." He laughed, tossing them at her. "Not in a weird way at least. I haven't touched them since I put them in the box. I was just wondering why you have them if not for me. We've been intimate several times and I-"

"Gajeel!" She squeeled, the shade of her cheeks growing impossibly darker. "I was saving them for a special occasion."

"No you weren't. If you were, they wouldn't have been in your laundry. Besides, I can smell that you've worn them before." He pointed out, nodding towards them.

"You've been sniffing my panties?" She asked, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Of course not." He said defensively. "But I'm a dragon slayer. I can tell what type of laundry soap you use from across the guild hall. Geez Shrimp, give me a little credit."

"You're the one who stole my panties." Levy pointed out, a small smirk forming on her lips.

"Only to tease you about it." He said, taking a seat on the couch beside her. "But why don't you wear them for me?"

"I told you, I'm saving them." She said, rolling them up and tucking them behind her.

"Savin' them for what?" He asked, leaning closer to her.

"I wanted the first time you saw me in something like that to be our first time to be fully together, okay?" She admitted, looking away from him.

"That's adorable." He decided, leaning over and planting a kiss on her cheek. "And a bit sexy."

"Gajeel."

"What?" I'm bein' serious here." He ran his hand along her cheek and turned her face towards his. "You're amazing Shrimp. I like how you plan things out."

"Thanks." Levy chirped in response, looking up into his dark eyes. The solid script mage had always had a thing for his eyes, even before she really knew him. She pressed a small kiss into his lips before pulling away. "I could always try them on for you now," She paused, chewing on her bottom lip. "If you'd like."

"Is that an offer?" Gajeel asked, his voice suddenly dropping to a much lower tone.

"Maybe." She winked at him before sliding off of the couch. Their dinner plans would have to wait a little longer.

* * *

A/N: Erzajane next lovelies!


End file.
